Angelic
by TheLuckiestOne1
Summary: Troubled Angel Robinson doesn't always live up to her name, but she does try to be an okay friend - especially to Joe Lamb, who's just lost his mom. She accompanies him from his winter tragedy to his summer adventure...and, perhaps, beyond. OC/?
1. Chapter 1

Angel was standing in her best friend Joe's house. She was wearing a short black dress with high heels that were killing her. The pain in her feet, however, was nothing compared to the pain in her heart. She couldn't believe that Joe's mom had died. It seemed like she was there one moment, and - in a flash - gone the next. Angel was reminded of how she'd lost her parents - but, granted, she'd never really known them; she now appreciated the people that were close to her.

She was staring into space, vaguely aware of her other friends having a conversation beside her. She looked to the side, her eyes quickly glancing at each boy. Looking back again, she realized Joe wasn't there, which she guessed was understandable. Still, she was worried about him. After all, he'd lost one of the most important people in his life. Making sure no one was looking, she snuck off in the house, hoping to find him.

"Joe?" she called in a half-whisper once she reached the hallway. "You there?" No answer. She moved back into the kitchen, looking around for a moment. She wandered over to the refrigerator out of habit. She stared at the pictures of the family. It was so painful to see their smiling faces. Angel had seen these pictures so many times before, but this time it was different. There was Joe's mom, holding him when he was just two years old (as he'd told her). She had the biggest smile on her face, while Joe - with food on his face - looked about ready to cry. Angel usually thought this picture was funny - but now, it reminded her of how much pain he must be going through. She turned away from the fridge, not wanting the ponder further, and slipped to the sliding door to the backyard.

The backyard was empty, but it took Angel back to memories of playing there as little kids. She'd known Joe since they were babies, and they were inseparable. Angel never had the best home life, her parents weren't very supportive. The flashbacks were too much for Angel to handle, and she pushed open the gate leading to the front yard. Her aching feet crunched through the snow, starting to move faster once she spotted Joe sitting on one of the two swings in the front yard.

"Joe?" she called immediately. He only looked down at the snow. "Joe?" she repeated.

He turned gently to look at her. She didn't see any tears on his face, but it was more than obvious he was distraught; his pale face was frowning as he looked her over. She wished she could tell him everything was going to be okay - but she knew he wouldn't see anything as okay.

She stood a few feet away from him. Frustrated with the pain, she kicked her heels off and tiptoed through through the freezing snow as quickly as she could, collapsing onto the swing next to him. He looked up at her.

He continued to stare at her as she tried to start a conversation. "Hi," she said softly.

"Hi," he replied, blinking a tear away.

"Everyone's in there, you know. We miss you."

"I know everyone's in there. That's why I'm out here."

Angel didn't know how to respond to that. She sighed, pushed her feet to the cold ground, and swung back and forth lightly. Realizing that Joe wasn't going to say anything, she decided to speak up. "It doesn't feel like she's gone."

"Not to you."

"You're right. I'm sorry. But I just don't understand it."

"You think I do?" he said bitterly.

"No-I mean-I don't know." Angel internally cursed at herself for not knowing what to say.

"I-It's okay. I know what you mean. I just didn't-I didn't think..."

"I didn't either." Angel whispered. Joe's mother had partially raised her, after all. She'd spent a lot of time here at Joe's house over the years. It didn't feel right to be here without his mom.

"I don't know what to do now."

"Do about what?"

"About everything. Mom was always there for me. Now she isn't."

Knowing words weren't going to help her, Angel leaned towards Joe and gave him a tight hug. "We'll be here for you," she said.

They stayed like that for a moment, and then Angel let go. "Come in soon, okay?" she said, offering a small smile.

Joe simply nodded. Angel started making her way back to the front door, desperately wishing she had her shoes to cover her bleeding and freezing feet. The warmth of the house as she slipped back in would suffice. Quickly, she stepped back to where she had first been standing, and hoped that no one would notice.

"Where the hell were you?" Cary hissed.

"I-I was looking for Joe," she replied, blushing with shame.

"He wanted to be alone. He told me before you got here."

"But I was worried about him. I didn't-"

"Well, you should have just stayed."

"Yeah, well, I like to be a good friend. Which you wouldn't know about."

"I'm a great friend."

"No, you suck. The only reason I hang out with you is because I like the rest of these guys." Angel said, jerking her head towards the other boys, who she now realized were all staring and listening to the argument.

"I'm a better friend because I respect Joe's feelings."

"I'm a better friend because I don't leave someone that I've known since preschool out in the cold at the worst time of his life."

"I'm-"

"This isn't a contest. If it were, I'd have won, but since it's not, let's just leave it be."

"I don't like you."

"Good to know."

Angel moved to the other side of the group of boys, away from Cary.

"Your feet look terrible." Preston commented.

"Gee, thanks." Angel rolled her eyes.

"Don't they hurt?"

"No. I've been through worse pain."

"You've never been _really_ hurt," Cary replied, not looking at her.

"Shut up. You've known me for over ten years and you still don't know anything about my life."

"Whatever."

"Are you going to summer school again? 'Cause you're supposed to be helping me with my movie," Charles told Angel.

"You don't need me. All the jobs are covered and you'll find some pretty girl to play the wife."

"Well, we all know you suck at acting," Charles joked.

"Thanks," she replied knowingly. "But no, I'm not going to summer school, so I could help you guys out."

"W-"

"Or, could have, considering you'll still find that other girl."

"You'll be the wife for now," Charles said quietly.

Angel smirked. "Why thank you."

"Does that mean we get to make her kiss Martin?" Cary smirked.

"Wait..what? I didn't agree to that." Martin's eyes widened.

"He's just being mean, Martin." Angel said, glaring at Cary.

"Yeah, yeah. I was just kidding," Cary said awkwardly. He knew what Angel would do if he didn't say that; she let him know of her forgiveness with a quick nudge.

Just then, Joe walked back into the house and found a spot next to his friends. "Hey," Angel said. He didn't say anything.

"Are you still going to do my movie?" Charles blurted out. Angel kicked him.

"Movie?" Joe mouthed.

"Yeah, remember? We're doing the movie this summer."

A smile began to grow on Joe's face. He had something to look forward to - and it (or, rather, she) was standing right in front of him. "Yeah, I guess," he muttered.

Angel kicked Charles again.

"Quit it! That hurts!" he yelled, loudly enough for people to take notice.

Angel glared. "I-I mean...uh...sorry," he replied as the adults stared at him. Angel looked down, but smiled to herself. As much as she loved her friends, she loved teasing them even more.

They were quiet for a few moments, but Charles broke the silence. "I'm hungry."

"Of course you are, fatso," Cary said.

"Shut up, shorty," he replied.

"Shut UP. Both of you." Angel kicked both of the boys.

"OW!" Cary almost shrieked, and the adults glared at him.

"See how it feels?" Charles whispered harshly. "See what it's like to be humiliated?" Joe had been watching the whole time - and, for the first time in a while, he laughed.

Angel sighed. "I gotta go. Alexa and Pat will be worried." she said, referring to her older "sister" and "brother" who were her guardians.

She gave Joe another hug before she left. "Bye, Joe. Love you."

"You don't love me?" Cary teased.

"No, I really don't," Angel said, and she walked out of the room feeling a bit of regret


	2. Chapter 2

Angel sighed as she stepped onto the street. The soft nibble of regret had immediately transformed into a sharp, gnawing sense of self-loathing. How could she have left her friends? It wasn't particularly late - only about eight - she'd been out later and been just fine. Then she remembered who was waiting at home - Alexa and Pat, her older "siblings" (they were not actually related, but, in fact, girlfriend and boyfriend) and caretakers since she was small. The weather had gotten worse since she'd left the house; they must have been worried sick. The walk back home would be quite painful, and, with Alexa's temper, not exactly worth the trouble. She sighed again. She'd just have to deal with it.

She stopped short, suddenly realizing that she'd left her shoes at Joe's house. Turning around, she almost started to walk back, but then stopped herself, knowing that she really didn't need her shoes, she just wanted to go back and see the boys. She took a deep breath, turned once again, and started running for home, hoping she'd warm up. She still wanted to see the boys, but of course it was too "late." If she didn't get home by nine Alexa would surely freak out at her. By nine thirty, Angel would be dead meat. The boys wouldn't want to talk to dead meat.

She pushed forward, but her mind changed again. Her effort to get home as fast as possible made her feet hurt even worse, and she found herself reeling against a stop sign in the dead center of town. She could still turn back, but she'd be walking the same distance back to Joe's house as she would be walking home. Remembering the "dead meat" thought, she started moving again.

Moving along in the dark, she realized that she was alone with her thoughts, which she hated. Those thoughts tended to attack and take over her mind so that she couldn't think straight. Of course, the first things her mind flew to were Joe and his mom. She was dead and gone, plain and simple - and, since it was an accident, she was taken away from Joe when he didn't expect it. He wasn't alone after her death - but he could never have the kind of relationship with his dad that he did with his mom. His life would be changed - forever.

The second thing that flew to her mind was her own family - well, whatever she'd gotten close to it. Angel never knew her real parents, mainly because she was orphaned (or, at least, that's what everyone told her). She was lucky to have Alexa and Pat to take care of her. And of course the boys, who had been in her life for so long. Angel had never known her own mom, but Alexa told her that her mom knew Joe's mom, and that's why she and Joe had been best friends since they were babies. Then she met the other boys in preschool.

Angel grinned, thinking back to all the good memories from those times. She remembered how she and Joe were friends - but how the rest of the boys were **not**. Charles didn't want to share Joe, Cary hated all girls because they had cooties, Preston thought she was dumb (because she was a girl), and Martin was too shy to ever make contact with her. Thinking back, she realized that their personalities hadn't changed all that much, it was just that they were willing to hang out with her now. But then again, they didn't have anyone better to hang out with. They weren't exactly the most popular guys in school, nor were they the guys that girls fell all over. But they accepted and loved Angel as she was, and that was good enough for her.

That wasn't always good enough for the girls she had to spend time around - they were surprised she hung around "big losers like them." She didn't care, of course, and continued to smile all the way home, revisiting those great memories (and never noticing the pain in her feet again) until she got to the door.

She grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. "I'm home!" she yelled. "Anyone here?" Angel flicked the lights on and put her coat on the hanger. "Guys? You home?" Before she could even flinch, Alexa was standing right in front of her her arms crossed.

"Where were you? You said you wouldn't stay late."

"But I was-"

"I don't care. You scared me."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Angel, seriously."

"Lexi, can't you relax?" Pat called from somewhere else in the house.

"No, Pat, I can't relax! She broke her curfew."

Angel sighed. "He's right. Chill."

"Don't tell me to chill, young lady. I was worried sick about you."

"It's like, 8. I was with Joe and the boys. It's important."

"I know, Angel. I'm not completely ignorant of your life. But you agreed your curfew would be at 8. It's getting darker earlier and earlier, and when it gets dark you always seem to get yourself in trouble."

"Yeah, but I wanted to go home early so you wouldn't do your control freak act on me. And I didn't get in trouble, so, yeah."

Alexa blinked before sighing. "Where are your shoes?"

"What?"

"Where are your shoes?"

"I left them at Joe's."

"Why?"

"I wanted to talk to Joe 'cause he was outside but I didn't like my shoes, so I took them off."

"Seriously?" She sighed, massaging her brow. "Your feet look terrible. You could have stepped-"

"Yeah, I know, but I'm fine! Just get off my case already!"

"I don't want to hear you use that tone of voice with me, Angel. You understand?" Angel was quiet. "Do you understand?" Alexa repeated.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Whatever."

"Good," she said, a small smile forming on her face.

Angel smiled, too. "So can you guys get away from me now?"

Alexa began to speak again, but Pat interrupted her. "Sure, if you get to bed," he said coolly.

"But it's only eight!"

"Eight-thirty," Alexa said, glancing at the clock.

"Ugh! That's, like, a five year old's bedtime!"

"You're about as mature as one, so get in there before I make you go."

"Seriously? I won't be able to sleep. I just went to Joe's mom's-"

"I know where you went, Angel."

"You don't understand how I feel."

"Excuse me? Go to your room, right now."

"You'll never understand me!" Angel yelled as she stormed off. She ran to her room, slamming the door behind her before falling face first onto the bed. She felt tears begin to trickle from her eyes. Her life was a mess. Her friends were a mess. She was a mess. She wished that summer would come soon so that it would all be behind her for a while.


End file.
